Tennyo
Tennyo (天女 Ten'nyo ''lit. Celestial Woman/Maiden), whose real name is '''Tamamo Yoshida' (吉田 玉藻 Yoshida Tamamo), is a B-Class professional hero belonging to the Hero Association, and a minor character in the One-Punch Man series. She is ranked number 47. Appearance Physical Description Tamamo is a dark-skinned woman with hickory brown eyes and dark, pale crepe pink hair that's naturally slightly wavy and left to fall just past her shoulders. When dressed as Tennyo, she puts her hair in a side ponytail with braids coming down into it. Outfits * Civilian/Casual: She dons a loose, a-line dress with white details on the neckline, rubber boots, and a white hat that resembles one a yacht captain would wear. In her ears are small gold hoop earrings. Sometimes, her hair is also pulled into a low ponytail and split onto either side of her neck. * Hero: She wears a short-sleeved, kimono-like micro dress that falls above her thighs with a small slit, and ankle-length leggings. Her shoes are a pair of flats. Personality As Tennyo Gutsy and confident without ego, Tennyo is a courageous hero who does her best to keep all panic and tensions at bay while effectively eradicating the source. She is somewhat flamboyant, uttering words that can ultimately be traced back to fairy tales after defeating an opponent. Despite overall modesty, she does have twinges of vanity in regards to her desensitization to pain when people are astonished by and remark about it. As Tamamo Tamamo is simplistic and peaceful, having a deep appreciation for spontaneity. She is very sociable and enjoys storytelling. She is knowledgeable on subjects regarding Japan's as well as her own history, both of which she prides herself on. She wishes to attend university at some point. History Her moniker was given to her by her grandmother for her elegance and ability to enchant people, which she later adopted as her official name when registering to be a professional hero. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities * Desensitization to Pain: Tennyo is relatively unable to feel any form of pain (excluding temperature, which she is extremely reactive to), withstanding massive injuries and having no pained reaction. She initially attributed this to an adrenaline rush, but the insensitivity remains when being injured by everyday things. Considering this is attributed to genes, it can be assumed other members of her family possess the tolerance. It has not been stated which side it descends from. Fighting Style Equipment Tennyo mainly fights with a seven section whip known as Hagoromo (羽衣 Hagoromo, lit. "feather cloth") with a pink rectangular flag attached near the end, named after the garb the Tennyo yōkai are known for wearing.http://yokai.com/tennyo/ In Chinese, the proper name for it is a Qījiébiān (七節鞭).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chain_whip She exhibits extreme proficiency with this weapon, able to tell its location by hearing the sound for less than 5 seconds, shown in her battle against Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. Her style is mainly offense due to the level of unwavering concentration her weapon demands, though she can be defensive by intertwining short attacks with an ally's main ones. Named Attacks * Immortal Spin (不朽自転 Fukyū Jiten): Tennyo quickly spins Hagoromo in a perfect circle in varying angles at the enemy, continuing either until they fall or are ripped to shreds. * Shatterproof (飛散防止 Hisan Bōshi): Tennyo performs an elaborate form without actually attacking, normally claiming it as a warm-up. Immediately after the form is completed however, she throws Hagoromo towards the enemy's face, leaving a gash if not opening the face entirely. It was named to poke fun at an enemy that expresses the belief they are untouchable, thus shattering the illusion. * Daydream Whip (白昼夢 鞭 Hakuchūmu Muchi): * Maiden's Call (乙女のお召 Otome no Omeshi): Tennyo throws Hagoromo towards the enemy, wrapping their upper body in it and pulling them towards her to execute a simple physical attack (normally a side kick or jab to the head). Though she aims for entangling the arms as well, it is not uncommon for her to pull someone towards her solely by the torso or chest. Hero Rating Tennyo's rating as determined by the Hero Association: Theme Songs See "Tennyo/Themes" Trivia * Her real name was selected specifically because it sounds similar to Tennyo (the "tama" of her personal name combined with "yo" of her surname) * Her official BWH measurements are 33-24-34 inches or 84-61-86 centimeters, with her Japanese cup size being D65 (30C in U.S. size) * Her hero outfit was inspired by Katy Perry's outfit for attending the 2011 VMA's References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:B-Class Heroes Category:Female Characters